


My Salvation lies in Your Love

by someBillieLikesThings



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad Ending, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someBillieLikesThings/pseuds/someBillieLikesThings
Summary: This is just a short story I wrote after feeling inspired at 11 pm. We love to see it.The characters are people I made up :)This ones for u karen love yaAbout the actual story:Jordyn and Milo live in a small town and they both hate it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	My Salvation lies in Your Love

Milo was a very noticable person, in Jordyns opinion. In fact, Jordyn can still remember why, when they first met, Milo seemed so noticable. Milo was kind of tall, which allows him to stand out in crowds, and he has a pretty face. But neither of those things were the reason for Jordyns interest in the boy. Milo smiled. At everyone. Like it was nothing. Like they weren't living through one of the hardest winters in ages, like he didn't know everyone was sceptical of him, like he didn't care that no-one smiled back. Milo smiled. And Lord, did that boy have a nice smile. Jordyn had to forcibly look at the christmas tree, otherwise Milo would notice that Jordyn was staring. That would be weird. Jordyn knew that out of all the people, Milo _shouldn't_ have been the one standing out. He wasn't _supposed_ to be the one. He wasn't allowed to be the one. 

And yet here Jordyn was, waiting outside the church in a December night because sneaking out was the only option the both of them had to meet. Because, as a matter of fact, Jordyn also stood out to Milo. And not because of the staring, luckily, but instead because Jordyn smiled back. They met and they knew that the other was someone they would climb out of their windows for. How, they both weren't quite sure, because things like soulmates seemed like a load of bullshit to both of them and an angel guiding them would be highly unlikely, considering the circumstances. Hell, Jordyn didn't even have an explanation as to why, out of all the times, _that one_ time Jordyn goes to church with mom, Milo would be there. Or why, for heaven's sake, Jordyn's been waiting in the freezing cold for the past 30 minutes when it wasn't even sure that Milo would show up. It wasn't guaranteed because nothing in this life is, and because he could've been caught, they could've found out, they couldve-... Jordyn didn't care about 'could've' once Milos voice spoke up from a shadow. 

"Sorry I kept ya waiting, hope you weren't too worried."

"Oh it's fine" _That's a lie, Jordyn, stop lying._

"Well then, let's go."

Milo nodded his head in the direction of the forest and Jordyn was aware of how sketchy all of this was, but regardless of what lies at the end of their path, it couldn't be worse than staying. They walked quietly, both wondering where they were going, because neither knew the destination, much less the way. They both were in thought. There was a lot to think about. They met about a year ago. One year and now they're going on nightly walks to escape because they both know, they _know_ they can't stay.

Staying. The thought alone makes Jordyn want to cry. The town was hated by most other people their age, and the people were hated by the town. It corrupts people if they live there for too long. Jordyn's seen how they look at younger people and how they hate when they find a better place outside of town. How the old people hate when the kids meet other kids who want to leave just as much as them. Jordyns seen their looks. And Jordyns seen the looks they've been getting. From the moment Milo walked in the church and smiled and Jordyn smiled back, the looks shifted. From sceptical to hateful, full of hatred towards two people who both stand out.

They were still walking, now there was some noise. The snow in this area has not been walked on yet, there was that crucnching sound accompanying them with every step they took. They were getting out of breath. They weren't running but they knew they couldnt take their time either. Jordyn looked at Milo, he was looking straight ahead, careful as to not loose sight of where he was taking them. Did he even know? Jordyn didn't think he did, yet there was no mistrust. Just a bit of desperation to get away. The flame of curiosity had died out when they first met and realised, this was going to be hell. Milo looked back for a second, but Jordyns eyes were already focused on the ground again. And regardless of how much Jordyn wanted to trust in Milo, wanted to believe him that he knew where they were, it was impossible.

But when Milo let go of Jordyns hand to open a gate, Jordyn felt guilty. For not trusting. For not believing. But it didn't matter whether there was trust or belief, what mattered was that they were there. An old graveyard, abandoned many years ago when the kids started to leave the town and it became smaller. Most of the people lived further inwards now. Where the people were. Where they could look at each other sceptically all fucking day long. Jordyn looked around, astounded by the artful stautues of angels and Mary that were crowning the graves of names long-forgotten. Milo sat down on a bench underneath a tree, just barely ot of the snows range, amd sighed. Jordyn sat down next to him. 

"This is beautiful"

"It's naive. We can't keep doing this, Jordyn."

"I know. But it _is_ beautiful."

"It is."

Quiet. They both like to hear eachothers voices, but right now talking felt like disturbing the ones who rest. Who escaped.

"They did it. They flew away to some other place, far more bearable than whatever this shithole is."

"They did. I'm happy for them."

Jordyn has always had an appreciation for death. As a fan of storytelling, there is nothing more comfortable than a satisfying ending to a story. And as the most definitive and undeniable ending, death has earned Jordyns respect. Respect however, is not fear. There is no fear in Jordyn when the two of them talk about how their grandparents died. Or when thay talk about how the bodies surrounding them might have died. Or when they talk about how they would probably die. With Milo, Jordyn finds it easy to find the right words. That's rare. Milo on the other hand, can't seem to be able to put his thoughts into words. There are so many evrey time he looks at Jordyn and yet, he can't pick one to say out loud, so he stumbles over his words because he tries to communicate all of his thoughts at once.

Not right now, though. 

They are both quiet, and hold their words back. They only speak when they feel like breaking the silence.

They are both quieter than usual.

The snow had started to fall again, in a few hours they wouldn't be able to trace their footprints back home. And then Jordyn wondered, if there would be a need.

"I want to escape. Like they did."

"Me too."

Another pause, then

"We could. If we wait too long, we won't find our way back."

"Do you want me to make a call?"

"I have made mine. Make yours."

Milo sighed. He liked Jordyn. And they both knew, if they stayed, the town would corrupt them, just like everyone else. God knows the town didn't want them back regardless of whether they wanted to stay or not. Milo saw their looks.

"I made mine too. Let's leave."

Jordyn appreciated them both being on the same page, they got up at the same time and headed towards the same direction, because they both knew where to go this time. Away. They both knew the destination. Away. _Away away away_. Jordyn felt excited for the first time in years, the thought of leaving elevating both of their steps. And when they arrived at the water tower they climbed. They climbed and sat down once they got to the top and suddenly it felt like they could take their time. Now there wasn't much left to do. They both thought about enjoying the view. They could see the church tower in the distance, but the closest house was still a few miles away. Everything looked so small from up there, it almost felt like their troubles did too. And then they looked at each other one last time.

"Jordyn, I want you to know that I am happy I'm leaving with you by my side."

"I wouldn't want anyone else here."

It was cheesy, they knew, but they felt like they needed to say it.

Milo took Jordyns hand and with one last deep breath he said "May you find salvation in His love."

And Jordyn answered 

"My Salvation lies in your love.".

Because even though normally Jordyn knows what to say, in the one moment it counted the most, he didnt.

And they got away. And they escaped.

And they flew, hand in hand.

Away. Away.

 _Away_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please gimme feedback i need it to improve


End file.
